Approval
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: I decided to do a college story about the boys. Ray arrives at the dormitory and meets his new roommates. He wonders whether or not they'll like him. T for some languagemaybe some woohoo in sim speak LOL


**A/N: I tend to write when I'm upset about something. So, one fight with my dad later, I picked up this little number. I kinda got creative and looked back to the college years. I imagined Ray walking into his dorm room for the first time and meeting his quirky roomies. And then fearing whether or not he'd be accepted. Disclaimer: I own none!**

Approval. That was all he wanted. Ray Stantz kicked a rock down the sidewalk. It was almost as if his whole hometown hadn't approved of him, now, he was thrown into this college, and he wasn't quite sure he'd be approved here either. Sure, the _college_ approved him, but what about the students? Would they be the same as everyone else in Morrisville?

He walked up the steps to his dormitory and found his room. The common area was big enough. The size of the fridge looked promising. Ray smiled as he opened the door to the first sleeping area.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted. Ray could have sworn he saw a girl duck under the covers, "Do you knock dude?"

"Gee…um…sorry…I didn't think this room was taken." Ray stammered as he looked at the floor.

"Well, it _is_." Peter scolded.

"Don't mind Peter." A blond haired young man walked up to the door, "He's a nymphomaniac."

Ray smiled, "At least he's not a necrophiliac."

Ray and the blond man laughed. "What the hell is so funny? Get out of my room!" Peter shouted.

Ray shut the door, "I'm Ray Stantz."

"Egon Spengler. You'll get used to Peter. It only took me about a year."

"And you chose to room with him again?" Ray asked.

Egon shrugged, "As weird as he is, he's a good friend."

"So, which room isn't taken?" Ray looked at the other three doors.

"The one next to mine is free. As long as you don't mind the occasional explosion."

"Explosion?" Ray looked at Egon, "What do you _do_ in there?"

"Experiments." Egon walked off to his room.

Peter's door opened again and a blond girl walked out. Ray laughed when he heard Peter begging for her to stay in the background.

"I have to go Pete!" She giggled. She stopped by Ray, "Do you live here too?"

"Um…yeah…" Ray stated.

"Good." She laughed, "Because you're cute."

Ray blushed a little as she left, then ducked into his newly claimed room. Before he even had a chance to unwind, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Are we decent?" Peter stuck his head in the door.

"I don't see why I'd be getting naked the instant I get in my room." Ray laughed.

"Janice seemed pretty sweet on you." Peter opened the door and walked in, "Don't get me wrong, you screw my girl, I'll kick your ass, but she _does_ have friends."

"Yes," Egon stated as he walked in, "And Peter has had relations with almost all of them."

Peter puffed out his chest in pride, "Yep, I'm good."

Ray laughed, "Well, don't worry about me taking your girl Pete."

"You have one back home don't you!" Peter punched Ray in the arm, "You DOG!"

"Dog?" Ray looked confused.

"Don't mind Peter's crude language skills." Egon apologized, "I still haven't figured out how he got into college."

"Anyway," Peter rolled his eyes, "What are you studying?"

"Well," Ray shrugged, "I'm starting off easy. I have a couple general ed classes, an auto shop class and then I have this introduction to the paranormal. But that's mostly just for fun."

"Hey!" Peter shouted, "I'm in that class too! Are you in it for the easy A?"

"Any class that involves paranormal studies is hardly an easy A Peter." Egon shook his head.

"He's right Peter. It's going to be a challenge." Ray nodded.

"But you said you were taking it for fun." Peter frowned.

"I am." Ray smiled, "But fun isn't always easy."

"It is if your name is Janice." Peter tsked, "Believe me, I know, easiest conquest ever." When he received dirty looks from Egon and Ray, he changed the subject, "So what about you Ray? Tell us about that girl back home."

"I never said there was a girl back home." Ray began to unpack his things.

"But there is." Peter pried, "I can tell."

"I don't think you could call her that. We're just friends." Ray sighed.

"Did you nail her?" Peter grinned.

"Nail her?" Ray looked at Egon.

"He means, did you have relations. You don't have to answer that." Egon translated, "Peter doesn't know what privacy is."

"Privacy?" Peter looked shocked, "Who walked in on me? Come on, tell us Ray!"

"No, I haven't." Ray stated, "She's just a friend."

"That means…" a sinister grin crossed Peter's face, "You must be a virgin! We've got to break you in boy!"

"What?" Ray looked worried.

"Don't listen to him." Egon frowned at Peter.

"Oh come _on _Egon." Peter laughed, "Even _you_ aren't a virgin."

"That was strictly scientific." Egon adjusted his glasses.

"Leave it to Egon to sleep with a girl for a science project." Peter shook his head in disgust, "Look Ray, you're new, so we're going to train you to be a college boy."

"You mean you want to be my friends?"

"Well, we will be sharing the same dorm." Egon said, "It would be better for us to be friendly than unfriendly."

"What my nerdy counterpart is trying to say is, of course we want to be your friend. You seem like a happenin' guy." Peter punched Ray in the arm again.

"Wow." Ray smiled as he rubbed his now sore arm, "It was never this easy to make friends back home."

"That's because they're lame." Peter smiled, "Egon didn't have any friends back home either."

"I had plenty of friends…they just weren't human."

Ray grinned happily. If this was what approval felt like, he loved it. He also had a good feeling that he would be hanging around with Peter and Egon long after college was over.

Fin


End file.
